Artemis In The Caribbean
by Natalie-07
Summary: Artemis Fowl/POTC crossover. Artemis was born a girl in this fic. The fairys are in search of a gold medallion that can bring commander Root back to life. The catch is, that this medallion is in the 18th century. Will some people find love along the way?
1. Chapter One: The Gold Medallion

**Artemis In The Caribbean**

**MUST READ NOT BEFORE STORY!**

**Note: Okay, so I know that this stories really different from the rest, only people who have seen Pirates in the Caribbean can really enjoy this, and if you haven't then rent it, it's one of the best movies ever! Anyways, in this story Artemis was born a girl and not a boy, so everything happened and all, except for he's a she and not a he. Don't worry she'll be the exact same, same raven black hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin, criminal past and of course, intellect. This will take place sometimes after the fourth book; because in the fifth there's too much boy stuff (puberty, girls, Holly's kiss ect.) so for me to change Artemis into a girl would completely change the story, and as for POTC, I'll say it's sometimes around the second movie, Jack is not in the locker.**

**Summary: Artemis and the gang need to retrieve a gold medallion that could bring commander Root back to life, and to get that medallion they must travel back in time. The time of Pirates. Artemis was born a girl instead of a boy, will she find love while back in time? The stories good trust me!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Gold Medallion**

Artemis hated school. Being surrounded by hundreds of bumble gum popping, preppy girls made her want to puke. Why her mother forced her to attend St. Bartlebys School for young girls was beyond her beliefs. However, she had just successfully completed grade nine and didn't have much further to go.

The thing that bothered Artemis was that she was way smarter then any other girl here. Her intellect graced the covers of time magazine, from speeches, reports and much more then any other girl could ever achieve. Yet the principal ceased to bump her up a grade. Misewell just throw her a bone and call her 'good girl' every time he sees her.

She walked towards Butler who was standing by the Bentley, to pick her up from the last day of school. She stepped inside the car and he began to drive.

"Have any parties to attend to for the summer Artemis?" Asked Butler.

Artemis shot a dirty look. "You can't be serious Butler."

Butler smirked and then pulled out a vibrating cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered. Artemis couldn't here by the conversation, what it was about but she had noted quite frankly earlier that the number always came up as '1-800-LEP' whenever Holly called. Clever, she mused.

"The fairies need your help Artemis." Said Butler as he shut the phone.

"What for this time Butler?" Asked Artemis, pretending not to have figured it out already.

"Foaly had tracked down this device called the gold medallion. He said that a goddess named Calypso had placed a certain gift on this medallion back in the eighteenth century."

"What kind of a gift?"

"Not necessarily a gift, just…I don't know what you call it, however I do know that whoever retrieves this medallion can bring someone back from the dead. There looking to bring back commander Root."

"They do realize that these old myths and legends aren't always true, don't they? Besides, even if all they had to do was retrieve this medallion, why would they need of my assistance?"

"Because this medallion is still in the eighteenth century,"

",and when Foaly created the time travel he activated it so that a human had to be in it in order for it to work so that no fairies could use it without permission." Finished Artemis. She took a moment to think about the situation and even though it all made sense, she couldn't quite understand how something could be a in a different time zone so drastically. She'd have to search the internet later on. As for now, there's a medallion they need to retrieve.

**Haven**

Artemis and Butler reached haven City and she was quite disappointed that she didn't have time to change out of her school uniform, yet she had no time to be picky, it showed signs of weakness.

They stepped inside the ops booth and were greeted by Foaly and Holly.

"Glad to see you're here, we'll fill you in on the procedure and then we can go." Immediately explained Holly in a professional manor, Foaly on the other hand seemed to greet in a different manor.

"Hey Artemis, cute skirt!" He joked and started laughing until a deathly glare was sent his way.

Holly suppressed a laugh. "Glad to see that my uniform is amusing to you two, however time is an essence and wasting it is not one of my main priorities." Artemis shot back at the laughing pair.

After Holly contained herself, she begain to speek. "Step one, you need to put on these vests and,"

"Holly I am aware of the procedure, must I repeat myself?" whined Artemis.

"You haven't changed a bit, still the same demanding little girl I know." Shot back Holly.

Before Artemis could speak Foaly, Butler and Holly immediately pulled her forward as they all stepped into the machine.

"Everyone have there goggles on?" Foaly checked. Everyone said yes and after pressing a few buttons Artemis and everyone else went back in time to face there destiny.

**The Black Pearl**

It was a hot day on sea. Elizabeth had courageously freed herself from the gallows and was now aboard The Black Pearl, along with William in search of Davy Jones's key. Even Elizabeth was in fact, already free, Jack wasn't in the mood to make a side trip back to Port Royal, and Elizabeth and Will had no choice but to tag along for yet another adventure.

"Jack, we've got a problem!" shouted mister Gibbs towards the young captain.

"What is it now mister Gibbs?" Jack replied angrily at the helm.

"There's a group, of may I say, very strange looking characters in the ocean, looking to retrieve a ride captain, what shall we do?"

"Cotton, take the helm!" Jack screamed. As the helm was in good hands Jack (followed by mister Gibbs) went onto the main deck. "Let them up, I want to see how strange these creatures look." He retorted.

"Jack, they could have a deal with Jones!" demanded Elizabeth.

"Everyone's got a deal with Jones luv." He replied.

Various crewmembers threw down ropes for the creatures to take. As they appeared on deck, they where nothing what Jack (or anyone for that matter) had even half expected to see.

One of then was very short and had auburn hair, caramel skin and pointy ears. Another, Jack was quite sure wasn't even human, his tip half looked human but the second half looked to be apart of a horse! The other had all human features, except for ten times the size of a regular human, and the last…

Jack walked closer to the young girl standing there, shivering from the coldness of the water. She was quite pretty actually, no…beautiful, but in a weird sort of way. She had long, wavy, raven black hair, high cheekbones, a cute buttoned nose, full mouth, pale skin and beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"What's your name luv?" he asked the girl.

"Artemis Fowl the second, what's yours?" She asked, with charming features.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well mister Sparrow, if you where any smart at all you would stop starring and get us some blankets before we catch an phenomena!" She demanded, started to sound more demanding then Elizabeth.

* * *

Once things where settled, the first thing on everyone's mind for a change was to leave as soon as possible. Which of course meant getting the medallion. They had all made a plan that night as a room was set for them to stay as long as they needed. The plan was to gain a little trust from the crew that way, when they leave and they notice the missing medallion, they won't suspect that it was them.

As Artemis drifted of to sleep she couldn't help but think of the Captain. He was a very handsome man, and it wasn't like her to get these feelings. I mean, she's only fifteen, turning sixteen in a week, yet still, he seemed to be at least a middle aged man.

What was she thinking? She shook away the thoughts and immediately forced herself to sleep, apart of her awaiting the day tomorrow.

* * *

**It's different huh? I wasn't quite sure if anyone would like it, and trust me I will be updating because I've got like a whole thing up my sleeves an I'm pretty excited about it! Please review, and don't worry even if it seems a little boring now, it will get really hot, trust me!! Please review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	2. Chapter Two: Nervous

**Artemis In The Caribbean**

**Note: Thanks for the review that I got, I'll try to make this chapter more interesting but I also want to build a plot so please be patient! Hope you like it and please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Nervous**

The next morning Artemis (as usual) awoke before anyone else. Butler, Holly and Foaly where sound asleep, tangled up in their beds and Artemis quickly retrieved a rusty mirror that was found on the floor. Things certainly where different in the eighteenth century apart from the twenty-first, They had no technology whatsoever, and there lack of knowledge was so low Artemis's mind was about to blow.

I mean, how hard is it to take a bath everyday? Artemis looked in the mirror and combed her long wavy raven black hair softly with her fingers. She didn't fuss over anything else; she was never one for worrying about her looks. It just so happens that she doesn't have to. She was born beautiful.

A light knock was heard on the door and Artemis was the one to get it, as everyone was still asleep.

"Morning luv." Said the perky captain on the other end of the door.

Artemis replied with an emotionless face, it wasn't like her to be happy and perky. However, not only was it her personality that was stopping her from smiling, but him. She couldn't help but stare at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, from his high cheekbones, tanned skin, lean figure…

She snapped out of it in an instant and cursed herself mentally for doing such a thing as he clearly noticed.

"Like what you see luv?" He asked with a grin on his face.

She felt her face burn up and a clump in her throat. For once in Artemis's life she was actually nervous. She didn't know what to do. She could go against an angry mob of fairies and the evil Jon Spiro and not get one bit nervous but Jack…that was a different story.

Instead of answering, as she didn't know what to say, she shut the door and turned around in a panic to forget the moment. She took in a deep breath and mumbled very low under her breath, 'I don't like him…I don't like him…I think…no, I don't!' Not knowing that Butler was awake to hear the whole thing.

* * *

It was now later afternoon and Artemis, Foaly, Butler and Holly where all seated in the kitchen, eating there lunch. Artemis had finished before anyone else and was now devising a plan to get the medallion. The only problem was that the captain would most likely be the one to have it. And Jack was that captain.

She tried not to let a silly thing such as this get in the way of her criminal plans. So she took a deep breathe and started to say what she had in mind so far to retrieve it.

"I was thinking that first of all what's most important is to cover the basics. Such as dressing to fit in with the environment."

"You're the only one that could possibly fit into the environment Artemis." Said Holly. "I would rather get it tonight and leave, besides no one knows how long we'll even be on this ship. There pirates, they could be planning to kill us."

"Trust me Holly." Said Artemis.

"That's a first." Replied Holly.

Butler rolled his eyes. There was no time for pointless arguments. They needed that medallion and they needed it now.

"Artemis, what was your plan?" He asked.

"Well, first of all, as I said try our hardest to blend in, or if we can't, try not to be seen as much as possible. I know their pirates Holly, but this will take awhile. We have to gain their trust, we can't just set a goal and do it in one night, trust me I know, I've been in the criminal business for as long as I can remember, now what I was thinking was we could,' before Artemis could finish her sentence she heard faint footsteps approach.

"Quick, pretending you giving a lecture or something." said Holly to try and make it seem as though they where having a conversation. If they where silent, they would suspect something, and Artemis had to give a lecture because she always seems to have something to talk about.

Artemis started talking with no hesitation. "…so the reason ours bones crack is because the gas fluid," Artemis began. She had no problem with talking about something in front of people, until she found out who walked in.

Jack strolled in looking better then he ever did before. He came to get the bottle of rum he had left on the table earlier as he was thirsty from the sun. His chest was open and sweaty and his cheeks where shinning from the heat. Artemis couldn't contain herself.

She cleared her throat and made her best attempt to continue talking.

"…so as I was saying, the gas fluid r-rushes up…to…um…" She took in a deep breath and Holly and Foaly gave her a perplexed look. Artemis wasn't exactly acting like Artemis at the moment. Butler on the other hand took notice of who walked in, and what he heard Artemis mumbling earlier.

_This can't be. _He thought, and prayed that it was just a phase.

"…um, the fluid, comes back…c-can't, again…um…" Jack was now standing there behind everyone else, wondering what was wrong with her. The clump came back in Artemis's throat and her eyes became watery. Everyone noticed. Jack noticed. She wanted to scream.

"I have to go." She said hurriedly. And with no further words she rose from her seat and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

**That's it for the second one, hope it was more interesting then the first. Just a reminder, Artemis will be a little OC, obviously, because she's having her first crush! Don't flame, it's the honest truth, can't help it. But anyways, hope you like it and please, please, please review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	3. Chapter Three: Clumsy Arty

**Artemis In The Caribbean**

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy and I recently picked up the new Artemis Fowl book! The time paradox!! So my nose as been in that all day, it's so good by the way…something that I've been wanting to happen for awhile happened, but I won't tell you because I wouldn't want to ruin it for you! Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Clumsy Arty**

Artemis quickly closed the door behind her and stuffed her face into the two palms of her hands. She cursed herself for acting like such a fool. Not only would she not be taking seriously by Holly and Butler but also Foaly would tease her for life and Jack would call her pathetic. Jack. _Jack._ The name stung on her tongue as she said it. Almost like he was poison. She destined to try it yet she knew that the results would not be good.

She heard a soft knock on the door. She was centimeters away from the handle yet she paused in mid-air. She was under the assumption that there was a possible chance that the person that was on the other side of the door could be none other then her very own poison. Her Jack. _Jack._

She ran quietly to the other side of the room so the person on the other side of the door would not hear her rummaging around like an infant. She quickly grabbed the mirror and fixed her hair.

_Why am I doing this? _She thought and gave herself a disgusted look. _Not only did I not prove my intellectual capacity since we've been hear but I'm started to act like…_Artemis forced herself to say the word… _a normal teenager. _She shuddered.

Another knock was heard on the door and she quickly threw away the mirror, patted down her skirt and answered the door in a hurry. She released a sign of relieve to find that it was only Butler. All that commotion for nothing, she thought.

"Artemis, I came to ask you if you where alright. That incident in the kitchen was not like you at all." He said with a worried look visible on his face.

"Yes I'm fine Butler," She answered quickly. "I just got a tingle in my throat and it was hard to speak, that's all."

Butler nodded, forcing himself to believe but he knew that 'a tingle in the throat' was too simple for a girl like Artemis. "Very well. The Captain is growing suspicious however, and he has ordered us to either walk the plank or help on deck until we reach shore."

"Where did Ja-the Captain, say we where heading?" Said Artemis quickly recovering from her mistake.

"Some place called Tortuga, he needs to restoke on supplies. I suggest that if we where ever in the need to step on land it would be wise to dresss apropiatly as soon as possible."

"Of course. I will ask…" Artemis trailed off, almost uncertain as to say his name, or to think about actually going near him. What was her problem? If she was going to act this way around every gorgeous guy she sees she's not going to get very far in life. "I will as the _Captain _to borrow come clothes. Did he say how long it will take to make port?"

"Two weeks." Said Butler giving Artemis a suspicious glare. He stepped past Artemis and into the captain. "I suggest you ask the Captain now, Foaly and Holly are taking a tour, devising plan A, and I suggested that I would look up on you and then stay in the cabin to be sure not to raise further suspicion then we already have."

Artemis nodded, not quite processing anything else he said besides the fact that he said '_I suggest you ask the Captain now._' I suggest you ask _Jack _now.

Artemis left the cabin and walked down the hallways in search for Jack, when she found that he wasn't in any of the cabins, or in the kitchen, she walked down another set of stairs and found him drinking rum in the rum cellar.

She swallowed away her feelings, and slowly walked towards him.

"Jack?" She called but he did not hear her. So she kept walking forward, not wanting to call his name for a second time. She slowly walked up behind him and placed a pale hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Luv, you scared me!" He said with a grin and then took another drink of his rum. "What is it luv, looking for a fun time?"

She knew that he was joking, or at least she hopped that he was joking. Or maybe she didn't hope. Maybe she wanted him to be serious and to have the courage to say 'Yes, yes I was, kiss me Jack!' yet she knew that she shouldn't for many reasons more then one.

"Me and my friends are in need of some clothes. From where we come from you seem to dress…differently then we do and we don't want to attract attention for not blending in." Artemis smiled brightly at her speech. Not only was it believable but she was able to say the whole thing without stuttering right in front of Jack!

He put a finger on his chin and gave her a quizzical look, as though he was thinking about what she had just said.

"Where did you say you where from again luv?" he asked.

"I didn't." Was her response.

She knew that he wouldn't ask her again. It wasn't his personality. Even though she's only been here for a night Artemis was smart enough to catch even the smallest glimpse of things, actions, laughs that could say a lot about a person. At one point she had always known that all of those psychology books would come in handy one day.

"Not that it's any of your business, we'll be gone as soon as you make port anyways. And besides, do I look like someone who could hurt you?" She knew that the last comment would work, he didn't know of her past criminal events or even how smart she was, and on the outside she looked like nothing more then a pretty girl.

"Huh, good point luv. If you'll follow me your clothes will be on your back before you can say 'aye." He said, placing his rum bottle down and escorting her to his cabin.

* * *

Once they had reached his cabin Jack showed her too a light oak wooded dresser, he opened it and brought out a beige and white dress for her to try on. She looked at it in disgust. Not only was it too big for her but…it had strings on the back to suck her stomach in, and Artemis had nothing to suck in.

"Meh." Said Jack and tossed it back into the dresser. He pulled out another dress, but it was completely different the the other. It was a pirate dress. It looked as if it was a jumper made out of rages. It fell two inches before her knees and it was a worn out blue with rips on the bottom, the sleeves where short and red. Artemis almost wondered by the look of this dress if Jack had managed to sew it by himself.

Nonetheless she accepted the rage/dress because it was the only pirate clothes that he had that looked like it would fit her.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to try it on?"

Artemis's spit got caught in her throat immediately and caused her make a strange noise. "Now?" She managed to choke out.

"Yes." He said and then noticed her nervous features. "Luv, it's not like I haven't seen what a girl looks like before, and there's no point in not trying it on now, then taking a pile load of stuff back into your cabin, then coming all the way back if nothing fits and plus-"

"Okay, okay I'll try it on." She gave in, her face almost as read as the sleeves on the dress. "But you need to look away."

"I'll be busy looking for more clothes anyways." He defeated and put his hands up in the air.

When Jack turned around Artemis quickly striped from her school uniform and into the dress. When she was done, she called out to Jack and he turned around with a pair of boots in his hand.

He looked her up and down with a grin of obvious approval all over his features. His staring made Artemis very uncomfortable, yet apart of her liked the way he was looking at her. She quickly broke the tension by grabbing the boots in Jacks hand and placing them on her feet.

As Jack was picking up her old clothes and putting them in his dresser, so they wouldn't get lost he noticed something in the pocket of her skirt. It was a gold necklace that had the word "Arty" scribbled on the front of a heart.

"That's mine." Quickly said Artemis as she took the necklace from Jack and placed it on her neck. "My mom gave it to me, Arty's what she calls me."

Jack gave her a puzzled look.

"A nickname, don't you have one?" She explained more thoroughly as of she was talking to a child.

"Oh, yea, my pap will call me Jackie."

Artemis smiled at Jack, he seemed so sweet mentioning his father and the fact that he calls him Jackie. She had minimal, or rather none, experience with guys but she knew they wouldn't admit to stuff like this at there attempt to seem tough.

She quickly grabbed all the clothes that Jack had laid out into a bundle and started to walk away without a word. Of course though her shoe gets caught on the wooden planks of the floor and she trips face forward.

Jack quickly caught her into his arms, and Artemis could smell the scent coming from his chest…No Artemis, stop it! She told herself. The tomato red Artemis gathered herself up and quickly excited the cabin.

_He actually caught me. He told me about his father. He gave me clothes…no, he doesn't like me. Why would he? Any guy would do that._ She tried to tell herself. She didn't even start to think about how un-intellectual and normal she must sound in her mind, yet she had no time to. All she kept thinking about was Jack. _Jack. Jackie._

* * *

Jack closed the door and chuckled at the young girl that was on his ship. There was something very strange about that girl. Something innocent, secretive. She seems…exotic, coming from a different planet and all. At least that's what he had come to the conclusion of.

It seems to him that she acts different around him; almost as of she's not showing her true intellect. And her name! Something that Jacks never heard of before. It could be popular on her planet though. But why would she be here, on his plant?

She seemed almost normal, shy, pretty, no trace of not being human besides the fact of the clothes that she was previously wearing. And she was clumsy, that's for sure. Artemis. He thought. What a name. Artemis. _Artemis. Arty._

_Clumsy Arty._

* * *

**So what did you think? I really am running out of ideas, I know how it's going to end, and stuff towards the end I just don't exactly know what to fill in between the blanks, you know what I mean? So please help me out and please review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	4. Chapter Four: The Illusions

**Artemis In The Caribbean**

**Note: Okay, so here is the fourth chapter, hope you all like it and please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The Illusion**

Foaly, Butler and Holly where all dressed in there 'pirate' attire, and even though they all looked like rags they seemed to squeeze in laughing at Artemis the most, much to her dismay. She had gone to sleep as soon as she got back from Jack's cabin. Thinking of nothing else but him, him telling her his nickname, the smell of his rough, tanned chest as he caught her when she had clumsily tripped.

She never knew that it was possible for someone to think all night about one person and not notice that he or she, in fact had not slept for a minute all night. Therefore the very next day was spent doing nothing but resting. Butler had tried his hardest to wake her up but even though they have grown closer over the past years he knew not to upset his charge, or the results would not be pretty.

It was nearly supper time when Artemis had finally awoke and when she did Foaly and Holly both burst into the room with laughter filling every inch.

"What happened to you two?" asked a very impatient Artemis as she crawled out of bed and placed on her boots.

"The-" Started Holly but was cut off by a hiccup.

"Invited-" Foaly hiccupped. "Us for-" hiccup. "drinks."

The room once again filled with laughter. It was evidently the case of too drunk fairies, laughing hysterically on a pirate ship in the eighteenth century. Something Artemis never thought she'd see.

She walked past the laughing pair and out the door, locking it behind her to make sure they didn't wonder off and jump off the ship. She wondered where Butler was and hoped that he wouldn't be drunk as well. Nobody wants to mess with a drunken man almost twenty times your size. Nobody.

She followed the loud cheers and laughter into the kitchen and when she opened it she had found that Butler was drinking but was not drunk. He knew better then that.

When he saw Artemis walk into the room his attention immediately drew to her.

"Are you feeling alright? You haven't been acting yourself since we got here, and you slept all day-" Started a panicked Butler as he rushed to her side.

"I'm all right, I suppose the change in scenery and habitat has giving me a headache that's all. It's best to stay in character and get what we came here for." Artemis had started. Then her eyes drifted from Butler and towards Jack. He was dancing around in circles, his arm entangled with another guy while his other arm contained a bottle of rum.

A few of the crewmembers looked at Artemis and immediately gave a loud whistle and a hoot. Nothing beats a party full of drunken men then a girl to go along with it.

Butler put a protective arm on Artemis's, no matter where they where, he would always be her bodyguard.

"Dance, dance, dance!" they shouted at Artemis and Butler, clearly wanted the party poopers to get into the spirit. Artemis declined in her mind of course but Butler not wanting to seem gay quickly took her waist and put her arms around his waist (she couldn't reach his neck).

Artemis wondered what he was doing but then he winked at her just to reassure her that it was all a part of his character. She nodded in approval and the whistles continued around the room.

Just then as they where dancing Artemis found a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw none other then Jack. _Jack. Jackie._

"May I cut in?" He asked and took her hand.

Without thinking or even looking back at Butler Artemis was more then welcome to let her body sink into Jack's arms. His hands on her waist, and her arms around her neck felt like almost nobody was even in the room anymore.

Jack's eyes where digging deep into hers, never breaking eyes contact with her ocean blue ones. She let herself get lost into them and unconsciously felt herself moving closer and closer towards Jack's. There eye contact finally breaking and moving towards each other's lips. They knew that the crew was whistling louder and louder, and Artemis knew that Butlers eyes where staring daggers into her back, but all she wanted…was him. Was Jack. _Jackie._

They where getting closer and closer, there bodies pressed against one another's, his hand had left her waist and was now tangled into her long black hair. Just then when there lips where millimeters from brushing against each others,

* * *

"Artemis?" Butler shook Artemis's shoulders. "Artemis wake up."

Artemis's eyes slowly opened, at first everything was fuzzy but then she saw a clear picture of Butler in front of her.

"Butler?" She asked dumbfound.

"It's morning, Foaly and Holly are in the kitchen, as well as the captain and a few crewmembers. You need to get ready, we need to get that medallion, the crew makes port at Tortuga in three days." Butler explained.

He left the room to go to the kitchen, leaving Artemis time to think.

_Was that all a dream?_ She thought. It seemed so real to her that she was sure that it was real. It could be, no it couldn't because what would explain her walking up in her bed? It just felt so real, she thought.

Everything about that dream felt real, she remembers her exact emotions, the feeling she had when her and Jack where about to kiss was unlike a feeling she's ever experienced before. And she _liked _it.

Then she knew.

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry to bum you guys out when she wakes up, I wasn't planning on it either but then I realized that I didn't want to rush anything and the idea just liked popped in my head. Please review I hope you liked it!!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	5. Chapter Five: Can't Hold It In

**Artemis In The Caribbean**

**Note: I'm so sorry I know I haven't updated in like ages, but I had writer block! But I'm back now so I hope you didn't give up on this story and please review:)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Can't Hold It In**

"Artemis I think that you should take it easy on that water." Said Foaly in the kitchen as he took a sip of is own.

Artemis had been jugging her water ever since she came into the kitchen and joined the others. She was now on her fourth glass, trying to get herself awake and out of her dreamlike trance. Everyone was depending on her to come up with a plan that she still hasn't seemed to figure out yet. All that's in her mind is Jack and no matter what she does he won't leave!

She finds it so weird how she's been through mind battling situations before and never once felt under the pressure, but now…and all because of a boy.

_Hm. _Though Artemis. _The human mind certainly is a puzzle._

"You're right Foaly. As soon as I'm done this I'll stop." Reassured Artemis. She only had a gulp left of her water, so she started to drink it as she stood up in her seat.

Of course though, Jack (other wise known as the sexiest guy on earth) strode into the room, causing Artemis to trip over her feet and choke on her water during the process.

Butler dodged to catch her but Jack reached to her first and Artemis landed smack down on top of him.

"Knew you'd fall for me one day love." Smirked Jack, receiving a glare from Butler and a roll of eyes from Foaly, who muttered _cheesy line _under his breathe.

Artemis wanted to get up from on top of him she really did, but if she could stop time just for one second she would do that to. The feel of his warm arms wrapped around her tiny waist, her head on his shoulders, listening to him breathe and feeling his warm breathe on her neck…

That's it.

She simply couldn't take it anymore! She would never get to think if she didn't fulfill her needs, right? She didn't care that Butler or Foaly and Holly where in the room she _needed_ him. And she needed him _now._

Without thinking, which wasn't something Artemis usually did, she leaned down and kissed him hard and passionately on the lips. She pressed her body as close to him as possible, moving her legs to both of his sides. One hand was tangled in his dreadlocks, the other running alone his exposed chest.

She traced her tongue along his lip and he gladly responded, sending her just as much passion in return. One of Jack's hands was messaging her back and the other was sliding across he leg, and gliding up her dress. Just as he was about to touch a private behind lower area of Artemis's Butler picked her up and tore the passionate pair apart from each other.

As soon as Artemis remembered where she was, her face became beet red (most would mistake her for Root) and she clambered out of the room, straightening her dress on the way.

And as for everyone else, they didn't move a muscle, not knowing exactly what to say or do. And as for Jack, he would like to ask somebody what the hell just happened. Not that he was complaining.

* * *

Artemis sat on her bed and cried. Actually _cried. _Butler came into the room with an angry face, but as he saw her cry he softened up a bit. He sat down next to her on the small bed, nearly making her fall over.

"Do you want tot talk?" he asked softly. He knew that Artemis had been different from most girls, but he had also known that she wouldn't be his baby girl anymore someday. She would fall for a tall, dark, handsome seductive guy, someone like _Jack. _God, Butler really hated that man right now!

"I don't know exactly what to say." She said between sobs, only slightly above a whisper, but Butler was close enough to hear.

"Do you love him?" He asked, with slight hesitation of what he would say.

"I don't know." Was her answer. "I do know though, that every time I see him…I'm not myself. I'm _different, more_ like a normal girl who carries normal conversation and eats peanut butter from the jar and watches stupid re-runs on T.V and trips for God's sake Butler!" Artemis spazed, causing Butler to slightly chuckle at her outburst.

"I'm not me-" She continued. "All I want to do is….well, what I just did…" She said softly in embarrassment. "I don't know where I went."

Butler replayed the picture in his mind, the way Artemis was gripping onto Jack like her life depended on it made Butler realize that she was growing up. That he was loosing her.

"Maybe that is who you are Artemis. Maybe you've finally found yourself now and you've been pretending to be someone else all this time. You never realized it of course, because you didn't know who _you _where exactly." He commented.

Artemis nodded slowly and Butler knew that this was the end of the conversation. He kissed the top of her forehead and told he to get some rest. As he excited the cabin, he ran into someone he really didn't want to.

Jack smiled sheepishly at Butler, he had know idea who this guy was to Artemis but he knew that he was ten timed bigger then him, and that scared him a little.

"She's sleeping." Butler said sternly and walked up on deck.

Completely ignoring Butler's statement Jack walked into her cabin anyways, he had some unfinished "business" with her.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please review, I would appreciate that! And please don't hesitate if you have any ideas:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	6. Chapter Six: Too Far

**Artemis in the Caribbean**

**Note: Okay so in this chapter, we will see Jack being tempted by Artemis, will they go all the way? Read to find out! And please review; your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Too Far**

Jack gently opened the door of Artemis's cabin. He peered through to see her messed up in piles of blankets. He closed and locked the door behind him and crept over to kneel down beside her. Her brushed a lock of her wavy black hair and placed it behind her ears. He could tell by the red patches under her eyes that she had been crying, probably from embarrassment.

"Arty." He whispered gently into her ear.

Her eyes shot open immediately; Artemis had never been a heavy sleeper.

She rushed up in a jolt, when she saw who was in her cabin, and she quickly pulled her blankets over her chest, feeling all of a sudden greatly exposed in her dress.

"Didn't mean to startle you love." He said, surprisingly sympathetically as he sat down on the bed beside her.

She looked at his face with a mask of embarrassment, and he completely understood.

"Look it here love," He started as he turned to face her and stroke the side of her cheek. He could feel her cheeks burning underneath his hand and that made him grin. "I completely understand why you're embarrassed, I mean you completely threw yourself on me in front of all your friends, a very strange group of friends if I may ad. But another thing that I may say is that, I'm not exactly a man to start something and not finish it," Jack abruptly stopped, you could tell that he was thinking through his statement. "Well, most of the time anyways." Artemis laughed at his words, she was surprised that she was actually listening to his words now and not just looking at is face.

_Good progress, where almost there!_ She cheered on herself in her head, and then mentally slapped her self for saying such immature content.

"So my point is love," he stopped once again to lean closer. He kissed her cheek softly as his hand glided down her arm and to her waist. Artemis subconsciously let go of the sheet that she had been gripping onto and started to hyperventilate. "My point is that," he continued now in a whisper.

"That I think your beautiful," another kissed on the cheek. "And smart," a kiss on the forehead. " Of course a lot of that intellect isn't shown around me but from what I've heard," a kiss on her eyelash. "Is that you're quite the brain."

Artemis had absolutely no clue as to where he could have possibly heard it from, with the whole different time dimensions and such, but she had simply assumed that he had heard Holly and Foaly discussing her intellect. She had only hoped that he didn't heard them talking about the plan.

His lips now hovered over her lips, less then a centimeter apart. "And after what you did today I realized," he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Was that I want you." He concluded as he kissed her again. But this time it was different. This time he brought more passion into the kiss as his tongue danced with hers, and his hand massaged her upper thigh.

Artemis had the craving to reach out to him and touch him like he was touching her, but for some reason her body was completely paralyzed.

He let his lips go and they where now tracing kisses along her neck. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

His lips met hers once more and he pressed his body up against hers, making him lying completely on top her. Her brain kicked in and that intellect that he was talking bout seemed to be talking to her now as she kissed him back with more passion then before. She unconsciously slid her hand under his jacket and took it off. Artemis had completely no idea what she was doing, but Jack seemed to be used to it.

His hand slid under her dress and he pulled it over her head, leaving her in her underwear. He felt so exposed that she wrapped her arms over her chest, even though he couldn't see anything due to her bra.

He gently unwrapped her arms from around her and pinned them onto the bed with his own.

"It's okay love, there's nothing to be ashamed of." He whispered into her ear causing shivers to run down her spin.

Her let go of her wrists that he had been holding and began to wander all over her body once more.

Artemis felt weird however since he had come into the room she hadn't said a word, so she felt pressured to say something.

"Jack." She whispered, and immediately she felt like she was included in this game and not just him.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as they began to passionately kiss once more. She felt as if he was too covered so courageously she took off his shirt, and almost in a blink of an eye both of them where completely naked, under the covers and sweating bullets.

"Arty," Jack whispered into her ear. Her heart was beating a mile per second, and trembling she breathed;

"I'm ready."

Just at that moment when she was about to give herself to Jack she had seen a figure through the crack of the door looking straight at them. She immediately pushed Jack off of her and scurried to find her clothes.

"Oi, what was that for?!" Jack complained, and started dressing himself.

"Butler saw us." She said out of breath, and she pulled on her boots and ran outside the cabin and onto the deck.

* * *

Artemis was scrubbing the deck, hoping that if she worked all day then she could avoid him. She was deep in thought when all of a sudden:

"Are you doing to make a habit out of this love?" asked a familiar voice, causing Artemis to jump, ad knock over the bucket of water beside her.

She stood up to face him and he pressed her against the railing, clearly not caring that they where in a public place.

"What?"

"You know what I mean." He whispered into her ear.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking." She replied smartly, but with a trembling edge added onto her voice. Why did Jack always make her so nervous?

"It seems as though every time I see you we play the same game."

"I don't know what you,"

"Yes you do," he brought a hand up to stroke her cheek, and he softly placed a kiss on her closed eyelid. Artemis could feel the presence of Butler right behind Jack, ready to shoot him down, but she didn't look, she didn't want this moment to end.

"Its always the same thing, you want me, you have me, you see that Butler guy watching, which he always is by the way, he seems so… protective over you. Strange, and then you…" he looked into her eyes for a moment before continuing. "And then you run away."

They stood there, pressed up against the railing, with Jack's hands tracing circles on her back, her arms gently hugging his waist while he glazed piercingly into her eyes.

"Much like myself come to think of it." He added, s though he was deep in thought. "Always running away." He kissed her softly on the cheek, then the forehead, then the tip of her nose. "Funny how things work out." Then he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Jack," She breathe against his lips. "This isn't me," He gave her a confused look.

"What isn't you love?"

"This. _Us. _I mean, I've never," She wanted to tell him about her criminal past, about how she never runs away, at least she never did. She wanted to tell him about Holly, Foaly, who they really where and how she discovered them, but most importantly she wanted to tell him that Butler was her bodygueard and that she had never had a boyfriend before. She wanted to tell him that he was incredibly handsome, and witty and that he was the only person in the whole world who brought out the real Artemis, that Artemis she never knew existed, but she couldn't.

"I'll tell you later." She finished, and by seeing his sad expression she continued. "Jackie." He grinned at her words and kissed her once more but got interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

He let go of Artemis and turned around to be met once again with Butler.

* * *

**Oooooooooh, what do you think will happen? Do you like it so far? Please tell me in a review, I'll update soon!**

**Natalie xoxo**


End file.
